A Fox in the Wolf Den
by The Archfiend
Summary: Karina Reynard is not your typical high schooler and comes to Beacon Hills with a secret and a dark past of her own but can someone so human help her survive lifetimes of suffering while she helps him save his best friend. Stiles/OC Temporary hiatus
1. There's a New Girl in Town

**I know I said I wasn't updating well I found a way yey. I wasn't planning on writing a Teen Wolf fic but my sister has watched the same 4 episodes on repeat that they are now engraved in my brain damn her. I will try and update my fics as soon as possible but I'm going on work trials and interviews here there and everywhere sorry for the babbling any way I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear theories on what Karina is.**

 **Chapter One**

Karina looked on at Beacon Hills High in distaste. She hated being immortally stuck in a sixteen year olds body and if a guy leered at her it would take every ounce of self control she had not to castrate him. She wished the signs had been misinterpreted but if she was to succeed in her task she needed to blend in and becoming a high school junior was the only way to escape notice. The signs had fortold of a new Alpha born from the blood of their kin which would start to turn some of the sexed up hormonal teenagers of what they called a school. Why did werewolves insist on creating packs, an alpha was bad enough but if it had a pack things became potentially problamatic. She wished to every diety she knew for simpler times but then again when had Karina Reynards life ever been simple or her missions easy.

She shook off her pessismistic thoughts, pulling off her helmet shake her curly, jet black hair with electric blue streaks from its comfinment causing it to fall to the small of her back. She climbed off her Harley and pulled out her black tote bag with some indie band on it from within the bike's compartment and replacing it with her sleek black helmet. She sighed in defeat as she walked into the schools main enterance her hips swaying as she went. She looked at her days class list and her day grew a bit brighter she had history, art and literature but almost growled at the thought of trig and bio 1. She stalked off to class and slid into her seat l. She was next to two guys one had very short brown hair with goldern brown eyes and a slim build, the other had curly brown hair that reached just past his ears with dark brown eyes and was slightly larger than his counter part .

He whispered to his friend quietly "I swear Stiles that thing bit me."

Shit Karina swore mentally and to make things a whole lot worse who walks in other than Allison Argent. Great a fucking Argent thats all I this day get any worse. She thought bitterly. Then the teacher walked in and announced that they where studying WW1. It got worse. She almost screamed. Rather than doing so she began thinking of how to get closer to this Scott and his friend Stiles then it clicked. She felt discusted at the thought but she had said so herself schools where full of sexed up hormonal teenagers she would just have to act like one.


	2. The Wolf is out of the bag

**The Wolf is out of the Bag**

Karina actually wanted to hit Scott over the head because of the goo-goo eyes he was giving Allison and by the looks of it Stiles wanted to hit him too. She saw the appeal of Scott but she'd been down that path before. If she was completely honest even if she didn't have to worm her way into their lives she would want to know Stiles. As the class finished she tried to get to Stiles but was halted by the whirlwind that was Lydia Martin.

"I'm Lydia." She said in a tone that would demand attention to mere mortals Karina smirked inwardly.

"Karina." She replied offering Lydia her hand to shake "I don't mean to be rude but I have to go." Karina said quickly moving gracefully round the teenager she didn't have time for high school politics and plus it bored her to no end. She made her way to her locker and found it was right next to Stiles. She listened to their conversation

"How is it the new girl got the attention of Lydia. She's probably inviting her to a party." The girl who was talking to them sighed before walking off.

Karina saw her chance and took it.

"I'm pretty sure I can get you in if you want." She smiled leaning against her locker.

"You'd do that?" Scott asked

"Sure. Just watch and learn." She grinned before swinging her hips a little too much to be natural as she walked up to Lydia, Allison and Jackson. She noticed Jackson's eyes watch every swing of her hips before smiling at him.

"Hi Lydia, look I'm really sorry for being rude earlier my brother was being a dick but that's no reason to be a bitch. Can we start over?" Karina smiled

"Sure how old your brother?" Lydia asked

"He's 23 I think, wow that makes me sound like a terrible sibling" She smiled

"Any way we were asking Allison if she was coming to watch the Lacrosse try outs, you want to come?" Jackson asked, Karina wanted to cringe at the way he was ogling her body.

"Sure, I use to play when I lived in the UK with my sister."

"How many siblings do you have?" Alison asked

"Three but I rarely see them all." Karina turned to her and replied following them to the playing field she gave Stiles and Scott a thumbs up. Stiles grinned in response she shoved down the urge to make him grin like that more.

Allison looked at Scott and asked "Who is that?"

"Scott McCall." Karina replied, she just shrugged when Lydia shot her a look

"So Karina I'm having a party Friday night you are coming." Lydia said making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Sure, just text me the address, if I can bring someone along." Karina replied while watching Scott getting hit in the face with a lacrosse ball and handing Lydia her mobile

"Like a date?" Lydia asked

"No just someone I just met he seems kind of okay." she replied noncommitingly

"Sure."

"You need someone with a fake ID or an older brother who doesn't give a shit." Karina grinned, Lydia smirked and nodded as Scott began catching the balls her attention fixed on Stiles when he started to cheer Scott on, she felt a small smile grace her lips a genuine one not her usual trade mark smirk. She found it adorable when he started to cheer that Scott was his friend.

Karina found herself walking through the woods with Qetsiyah bounding ahead of her, Qetsiyah paused before running off with Karina running after her shouting at her to come back, by the time she had caught up with her, Qetsiyah had a boy pinned to the ground licking him to death.

"Qetsiyah, Jiăogēn." Karina commanded, Qetsiyah looked at Karina and ran to her side before sitting.

"What is that thing?" the boy on the floor asked who she now discovered was Stiles and saw Scott poke his head around a tree.

"That thing is a dog and don't insult my mutt only I can do that." Karina frowned before giving Stiles a hand to stand up. "It's Karina by the way the dog is Qetsiyah and I got you into the party."

"Stiles, and this is Scott and seriously that is so cool." He replied gesturing to Scott.

"What are you two looking for anyway?"

"My inhaler, it's like 80 bucks for a new one." Scott replied looking at the ground, Karina heard someone approaching and Qetsiyah gave a growl of warning and Stiles hit Scott's arm to look at none other than Derek Sulky Hale.

"What are you doing here?" he asked moving towards them "Huh? This is private property!"

"Sorry man we didn't know."

"Yeah we were just looking for something. Forget it" Scott replied then Derek threw him his inhaler

"Well I was chasing after my hellhound . . .Canavar." Karina smirked when she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before walking off.

"Come on I have to get to work." Scott said to Stiles "See you Karina."

"Dude, that's Derek Hale, you remember he's a couple years older than us." Stiles said hitting Scott on the chest for one so skinny he was quite violent when it came to Scott

"Remember what?" Scott askes

"His family died in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles explained

"It's six actually, but it does seem like ten." Karina corrected then nearly face palmed at telling them that she knew Derek. "I wonder why he's back." Karina said to herself before walking towards where her car was parked.

"Damn it." She said

"What?" Stiles asked making her jump

"I forgot I didn't come in my car."

"You want a lift?"

"Sure, one sec." She turned to Qetsiyah "Jiā." She said simply and Qetsiyah ran off.

"Wait where is Cerberus going?" Stiles asked looking a little panicked

"I told her to go home she doesn't like cars and I resent you calling my dog the three headed dog that guards the underworld." Karina gave Stiles a mock glare Stiles spluttered

"You know mythology."

"Just because I'm female it doesn't mean I'm an airhead." She said climbing into Stiles' jeep while smirking.

Karina found herself watching Lacrosse try outs when she saw Stiles, she walked up to greet him

"They found animal hair on the body from the wood, Scott you're not going to believe what the animal was."

"It was a wolf wasn't it." Karina asked Stiles who looked shocked then nodded

"What does it mean?" He asked

"It means I have bigger problems." She said then spoke to herself "And someone needs to learn to be subtle."

"What?"

"Do your research then find me." she said then gave him her number before walking off

 _Scott just tried to kill me and won't listen-Stiles_

 _Come round! I have a feeling you are going to need my guidance young padawon- Karina ;)_

 _Did you just quote Star Wars? If you did I am in love right now - Stiles_

 _You could at least make me dinner before declaring you love - K_

 _I can't cook, I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal my dad just buys take out - S_

 _WHAT! I'm making you food get here if convenient, if inconvenient come anyway could be dangerous - K ;P_

Karina was just putting the Macaroni Cheese in the oven when she heard a knock on the door and Qetsiyah began barking as Karina went to answer the door. She smirked when Stiles showed his offering of Cola.

"What if I'm a lemonade girl?" She asked

"Then we can't be friends." Stiles replied quickly causing Karina to grin who then opened the door to let him in, which caused Qetsiyah to pin him to the wall and begin to lick him which Stiles protested to.

"Hey, hey get off."

"Qetsiyah, Xiàlái." The dog looked at Karina mournfully before getting down "Don't look at me like that." which was received with a soft whine.

"What type of dog is she?"

"St Bernard crossed with a husky and Rottweiler and there is probably a Shepard in there somewhere."

"Still think it's a hellhound."

Karina laughed before going to finish the garlic bread and putting it in the oven.

"Where is your brother?"

"No idea never do." Karina shrugged before sitting at the small two seater table and gesturing to Stiles to sit down.

"Go on ask."

"How did you know it was a wolf?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Seriously."

"Okay I'll cut the bullshit, the thing that's killing people and bit Scott is the reason I'm here, it doesn't know how to be subtle."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm not telling you everything but I do know what I'm talking about you are just gonna have to trust me on that, okay."

"But…"

"No buts, I hardly know you Stiles, I learned the hard way not to trust people who I've just met, I will tell you what you need to know but I won't, I can't tell you everything, this world is a lot bigger than you or me but Scott needs to be chained up on the full moon."

"Are you telling me that Scott is a were wolf." Karina nodded "That is so cool."

Karina shook her head and took the Mac and Cheese out of the oven and put on the table along with a serving spoon and garlic bread.

"Bon appetit." She smiled as Stiles helped himself. Stiles let out a moan of pleasure which left Karina's inner animal preening with pride.

"This is soo good."

"I'll put some in a container to take with you for your dad if you don't eat it all." She smirks as Stiles blushed and smiled at her in thanks.

They spent most of the night talking about nothing of important she filled Stiles in about what was fact and fiction before he left with a couple of servings of Mac and cheese, a couple of steak pie and a slice of cheesecake.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Jiăogēn – Heel**

 **Jiā – Home**

 **Xiàlái – get down**

 **I know it has been a while, I hope you enjoyed it please review and Follow and favourite**

 **\- The Archfiend**


	3. The Full Moon Rises

Karina sat in front of her mirror adding the last touches to her make-up, perfecting the smoky eye effect, winged eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. She pulled on her knee high black boots over her black skinny jeans, completed a dark plum wrap top. She grabbed her keys to her 1967 Chevy Impala, locked the door behind her and drove to Lydia's. She knew tonight she shouldn't really be out due to the full moon and her inner animal so close to the surface, she pushed those thoughts away. Scott and Derek would need her tonight especially with the hunters being in town.

* * *

Karina pulled up, the party already in swing, she gracefully made her way through the crowd and spotted Derek, she smirked at him when he caught her eyes then walked away. She felt a tight grip grab her arm, pulling her into a firm chest.

"Aww did you miss me Tekula?" She mocked Derek when he pulled her into an empty cupboard "Who am I Harry bloody Potter, look no scar."

Derek wrapped his hand around her throat squeezing slightly

Karina laughed him "Give it up Pup, I'm older and so much stronger than you." She allowed her nails to become sharpened points and dug them into Derek's hand causing him to let go.

"What are you doing here Karina?" Derek glared

"The same thing as you trying to stop the thing that killed Laura, it's bitten one already."

"I know, Scott McCall or something." Derek replied

"There is another problem Lobo, the Argents are in town and with now two betas and an alpha in the area not forgetting Peter it could draw back Kate."

Derek swore

"Let me help you, I've had a very long time to control my instincts, Scott is coming to this party with Allison Argent, his friend Stiles knows the signs but Scott is too hard headed to see."

"It will be dangerous."

"No shit, Sherlock, with what I am did you doubt that, I've spent most of my life in some sort of danger, luckily for you I can become their friends, they do not need to know that we are working together, I need them to trust me, Scott will kill someone otherwise and no teenager need that on their conscience."

"Don't pretend like you care." Derek snapped

Karina growled and grabbed Derek around the throat and lifted him in the air

"Don't forget who put you back together after the fire, I left because I had to Derek, he found me, you think the Argents or Hunters are bad there is nothing on him." She dropped him

"So you left out of fear."

"No I left for survival, I will not waste my parents sacrifice." With that Karina left, she quickly found Stiles and began dancing with him, his humanness calming her animal to go deeper than just below the surface from her confrontation with Derek. She didn't understand why she was drawn to Stiles but she was.

* * *

She noticed Scott run from the party, Stiles followed, Karina grabbed him as Derek drove Allison home

"I have to help." He argued

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

Karina followed Stiles and jumped into his jeep, as he sped off

"You know I have an Impala right."

"What no but I can't leave my baby."

Karina shrugged "Well drive faster or he may just kill someone."

"What!" Stiles shouted pressing his foot down, they arrived at Scott's and raced up the stairs

Stiles knocked

"Go away!"

"Scott, it's me! Let us in Scott, we can help."

"No, listen you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, alright. I saw her get a ride from the party. She's...she's totally fine aright"

"No I think I know who it is."

"Dude just let me in, we can try…"

"It's Derek, Derek Hale he's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles hesitated "Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

Scott slammed the door

"Why did you tell him that?" Karina shouted

"Scott!" Stiles slammed the door with his hand "I had to tell him the truth."

Karina heard Scott jump from his window "Shit." Was all she said as she bolted down the stairs with Stiles on her heels. She turned to face him

"You go home!"

"No I'm coming to help." Stiles protested

"He will kill you Stiles, he will kill you and rip you to shreds, think of your dad, does he want to find that?" She asked

"What about you? I don't want Scott to kill you."

"I can handle Scott, now go home." Karina's eyes flashed violet and Stiles took a step back, she turned to follow Scott towards the reserve when a hand grabbed her arm

"Just be careful, okay."

"Always am Stiles." She replied before running off.

* * *

Karina found Derek and Scott as the hunters shot Scott, Karina ran forward and ripped the arrow from his arm as Derek distracted the hunters, Karina pulled Scott along. The three of them ran till they were far enough away.

"Who were they?" Scott asked

"Hunters." Derek replied

"Yeah and they are going to think there is three betas, shit." Karina swore

"Karina? You are one too." Scott asked questioning her

"I'm not a wolf Scott."

"The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek finished

"Us you mean you. You did this to me." Scott shouted

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster that any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"God don't you sound like Peter." Karina glared at him

"I don't want it." Scott scowled

"You will. And you are going to need me if you want to learn how to control it, so you and me Scott, we're brothers now" Derek said before walking off.

Karina offered her hand to help him up.

"Pack mentality bullshit, oh and so you know Derek didn't bite you."

Scott took her hand and stood up "Did you?"

"Scott my bite doesn't turn; you have to be born to be what I am."

"And what are you?!

"Wouldn't the world like to know?" She smirked before heading to the road, Scott followed behind her.

* * *

That's how Stiles found them walking down the road.

"Head to my place, I have food and clean clothes."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scott spoke

"Do you know what worries me the most?"

"You say Allison; I am going to punch you in the head." Stiles replied

"And I'll help." Karina added

"She probably hates me now." Scott wined, Karina hit him over the head

"What I warned you." Was her response to Scott's look.

"Ugh, I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a fricking werewolf" Stiles responded, Scott just looked at him "Okay, bad idea, hey we will get through this. Hey if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it."

Karina snorted "Boys, you guys seriously need help."

"Yeah and who we going to see about this stuff a guidance councillor?" Stiles mocked

"No, me dumbass."

"Your 16 how are you going to help."

"I'm older than I look Stilinski." Was her reply as they pulled up to her house.

* * *

 **I am on fire three stories updated in the last couple of days hopefully I can keep it up. Oh yeah I own nothing but my OCs**

 **-The Archfiend**


	4. AN

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year, I'm currently putting all my stories on Hiatus as i don't have the motivation to write at the moment, due to my mental state causing my heart not to be in it and that isn't okay with me. I'm going to try and get all my stories finished in my own time and then update regularly I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for your support it means the world to me**

 **The Archfiend**


End file.
